


Like any other mornings

by stressfangirl



Series: Selu Drabbles [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: When LuHan decided to spend the night at exo k’s dorm after Gaon Chart Kpop Award





	Like any other mornings

**IT’S 7 o'clock**  of Thursday morning and exo K’s dorm is already in chaos since all are busy getting ready for their morning flight to China. Oh SeHun just woke up with a big smile on his face even though his right arms are numbing due to the heaviness of his special guest. He tried to slowly remove his arms from his guest’s tiny waist afraid that he might stir the other person from his sleep but SeHun fails the moment he heard his guest moan a little and adjust himself so he can cuddle with him again.

  
“let’s stay like this for awhile SeHuna~” his guest said

  
SeHun really love it every time that person begs him to for a morning cuddle yet no matter how much he love to stay they still need to get up and prepare for their flight.

  
“I really love too but babe we have an early flight to catch remember?”

  
“five minutes, just stay like this for five minutes okay” his boyfriend said while embracing SeHun a little to tighter this time

  
“okay then LuHan hyung, five minutes” he replied while he shower the older one with his morning kisses all over him angelic face

  
“oh I really missed you” he whisper

  
LuHan smile after hearing what his boyfriend said and murmur his reply “I miss you too” while his head is still laying on the younger ones chest because he indeed miss him as well and it’s been awhile since the last time they both sleep together due to their very busy schedule. Lucky after last night’s event both got an excuse to spend their time together in which LuHan decided to stay at Exo K’s dorm for the night.  
  
“okaaay 5 minutes is up, let’s get up now” SeHun told LuHan after giving him a very tight morning hug

  
“another 5 minutes please~ the older guy begs

  
"we don’t have more time hyung, we need to get up now and shower lets just continue this later tonight”

  
Luhan smile after he heard his boyfriend’s suggestion for tonight and instead of begging him for another minute in bed he simply nod his head and let the younger one to take the shower first.

  
Ten minutes later SeHun went back to his room already freshen up, a white towel hangs lowly on his waist while his hair is still wet  
“babe what are you doing?” he asks his boyfriend

  
Luhan stops what he was doing and stares at his sexy boyfriend who just got out from the shower  
“hmmmp I’m looking at my clothes, the one I left here in your closet”

  
“ohh those! I arrange it in your little space in the right side of my closet” SeHun casually reply not having any clue how he made luhan’s heart flutter.

  
“m-my space in your closet? Since when I had one?” he ask

  
“since I realize that you’re having to much clothes on my closet” LuHan suddenly blush upon hearing SeHun’s explanation and quickly he walks toward him snakes his arms on his neck and kiss his lips

  
“you’re the best boyfriend ever~” he told the younger guy

  
“and you’re lucky to have me” SeHun counter back making the older one so speechless

  
“but Lu, you don’t have any jacket in our closet” sehun added

  
“it’s okay. I can still use this white jacket today”

  
  
“finally you’re done!” Sehun said after waiting for his boyfriend for about 20 minutes, SeHun is now wearing his leather jacket under his black shirt and paired it with a tight jeans while LuHan is now wearing his black shirt with a robot face design and topped it with his friends’ white jacket and paired them with his black jeans. Together with the other member the two went to the dinning table to have their breakfast  
  
“WHAT?” SEHUN ask as he notice how his boyfriend stare at him while he is still eating

  
“you’re done eating?

  
"nope, and I can’t eat so fast when your staring me like that”

  
“oh god! You two stop flirting” Baekhyun who’s also eating interrupt  
which only makes the couple laugh.

  
“okay, just tell me when you’re done” LuHan said after drinking his water and now sending a sms to his other member to bring the bag he already packed.  
  
“I’m done” SeHun announce which makes LuHan stop talking with Kyungsoo

  
“finally! Now give me your hair gel” the older said while he was walking toward SeHun

  
“w-why?” the younger stutter upon hearing his boyfriend’s request

“OH GOD SELU PLEASE!” Chanyeol who is still eating suddenly scream

LuHan who is almost near where SeHun is suddenly stops and give Chanyeol a “what-are-you-thinking” kind of look.

“hyung, you’re asking him for his hair gel and we’re still eating” the younger replied in a “matter-of-fact” tone

  
“and?” luhan ask

“…”

  
LuHan tsked then shook his head he knows what’s running inside the younger guy’s mind yet he decided to let it slip this time. “Chanyeol-ah you’re watching too much gay porn, your mind is messing you now” LuHan answer causing for Chanyeol to blush while the other member starts to laughing at him.

  
“now Oh SeHun where is your hair gel?” the older one asks again

  
“here it is babe” Sehun who just went back from getting his hair gel said

  
“sit on that couch”

  
“oookkkaaay~” SeHun follows his boyfriend’s instruction and take a sit on the couch

  
“spread your legs please so I can get closer”

  
Chanyeol who is now drinking his water suddenly got choke  
“hyung~~”

  
“what? I’m going to fix his hair and I need to stand closer to him” LuHan laugh while teasing his younger member. SeHun can’t stop smiling while listening to his boyfriend and his Chanyeol hyung talking then suddenly he pulls his boyfriend’s waist and trap him in between his legs

  
“stop teasing him babe and just start fixing my hair”

LuHan smile and cup his boyfriend’s face with his both hands

“okay I’m not going to annoy him anymore” he said after kissing SeHun’s lips

“tell me again why do you want to fix my hair? We’re just going to the airport” Sehun asks his boyfriend who is standing between his legs and still fixing his hair.

“Because I just want too”

“but aren’t you scared that someone fallen for me because of my looks?” the taller conceitedly ask Luhan while he slowly rub his fingers on his boyfriend’s small waist

“you’re really the most conceited guy I ever know Oh SeHun but honestly no I’m not scared if someone falls for because I know you only love me”

“wow babe I didn’t know you can be as cheesy as this but you’re right I really love you, I only love you”

LuHan smiles after hearing the youngers sweet confession and after fixing SeHun’s hair LuHan snakes his arms into his boyfriend’s neck giving him the sweetest kiss he ever taste.

“I love you too Oh SeHun”


End file.
